


A Life For A Life.

by abcsupercorp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Sad Ending, Thanos snap, hope faces consequences for her wish, josie dies, taken place after 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Hope learns the painful truth of wishing your loved ones back from the dead. And she also learns that your wishes don't come free. You gain something, you lose something…or in Hope's case, someone…ORA 2 part story sort of inspired by WW84!
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	1. Part I:Goodbye My Lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Taken place after 3x05.
> 
> Trigger warning for throwing up & blood

Landon is back. Hope's wish came true. She is happy once again and everything feels like it's back to normal.

_Except, it's not._

When Hope made that wish, she did not think of the consequences she could receive. It's easy to be blinded by love and it's easy to feel like everything is better now that your significant other is back, well and alive. But somethings are just meant to be accepted and in time, it would eventually happen. The unfortunate thing is. Hope's wish is going to cost her someone very special to her. 

  
  


Josie Saltzman is sitting comfortably in the library. Aware of Hope's wish and aware that Landon is well and alive again. She stands up to use the bathroom, but stops when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She lets out a groan and collapses to the floor, she starts to shake, almost like tremors. 

"Josie?" Lizzie says as she runs into the library, feeling something is wrong. She sees her sister lying on the ground, shaking rapidly. "Oh my God, Josie." She gasps, she rushes to her sister's aid. Taking her sister in her lap, trying to stop the violent tremors. "Jo-Josie, what-what's going on? Can you say something?"she asks. But Josie does not say anything. She does not respond. "Oh-okay, I-I'm gonna get you some help, okay? Just, just hang on." She says. She spots MG entering the library. "MG!" She calls. "MG, hurry!" 

MG rushes to Lizzie's side, only to see his best friend shaking rapidly. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. She just… she just… she's shaking, I found her like this." 

"Okay, don't panic alright? We need to go tell your dad." MG says. Then he vamp speeds to Alaric's office and then returns.

Alaric rushes to Lizzie and Josie. He spots the twins. Josie, shaking and Lizzie, holding her close, almost crying. "Baby." He says to Lizzie. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know. She just… she was shaking when I found her." Lizzie stammers out, trying not to panic. 

"Okay, we need a way to stop the tremors. Is there perhaps a spell we could use?" Alaric asks. 

"Maybe Hope?" Lizzie says.

Alaric nods. "Yes. MG, please go get Hope."

MG nods and uses his vampire speed to rush to Hope's room.

Hope's reading when she hears pounding at her door. She opens it to see an apprehensive MG. 

"MG? What is it? What's wrong?" She asks.

"There's an emergency. Something's wrong with Josie." 

Hope turns pale ( _there's an emergency, something's wrong with Josie)_. "What? What's wrong with Josie?" 

"She just started shaking. Do you know a spell that can put a stop to it?" MG asks.

"I do. Take me to her. _Now_."

Hope grabs onto MG and he vamp speeds Hope to Josie. 

When they get to the library, Hope spots Josie "Josie!" She says as she gets down to Josie's level. "What happened?" 

"I-I found her like this!" Lizzie replies. "Hope, please make them stop." 

"I will. Hold on." She reaches out and places a hand on Josie's arm gently. "I'm here, Jo. I've got you." She says softly. She mutters a spell under her breath, just barely a whisper, and eventually, the tremors stop. 

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. Lizzie kisses Josie's temple. 

Josie lets out a pain moan & a sharp pain shoots up her back. She cries out and starts to reach for it.

"What's happening to her?" Lizzie asks her dad.

"I-I don't know baby." Alaric replies. "Josie. Sweetheart. Can you say something?" 

Josie gasps out. "I-It hurts." she mutters under her breath. Just barely above a whisper. "It hurts."

"What hurts?" Lizzie asks.

"Everything." Josie gasps out."Everything hurts. It's like I'm dying." 

"No, no you're not dying." Lizzie says. "We're going to help you. Okay? We're going to take away your pain." She tries to bring more comfort to Josie, but she's stopped from doing so. 

"Stop, don't." Josie says. "Just please, let me go-" she says.

"Absolutely not, sweetheart." Alaric argues.

"I'm in so much pain, dad." Josie groans. "It hurts. Everywhere. My entire body feels like it's breaking in half." She says. "It's like-" she lets out a groan as she throws up blood.

"Oh my God." Hope says, her eyes going wide. 

"Just let me go. Please." She begs. "It hurts and I don't want it to." 

"Josie, we're not going to let you die." Hope argues. 

"It's okay, Hope." Josie laughs. "You'll be fine without me. You don't need me. You have Landon."

"What?" Hope asks. "What are you talking about, Jo? Of course I still need you. You're my friend. Hell, you're my best friend." 

"I did some research on that artifact you and my dad found…" Josie mumbles softly. "It turns out, you don't get your wish for free." 

"What?" Hope asks. "What do you mean?"

"It means that you lose something and you gain something." Josie mutters. "Surprise…" she laughs. 

"I don't understand…" Hope replies.

Josie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, exhaling softly. "It means you lose something else because of your wish..…" she explains. "Or _someone_ , I guess is the correct term to use here." 

"And that someone is you?" Hope asks.

Josie laughs, nodding her head. "Ironic, isn't it?" She asks, eyes still closed. "Here I am, dying in my sisters arms, explaining to the girl I'm in love with what my fate is." 

"In love with?" Hope asks, her eyes grow wide and a faint blush appears on her cheeks. "You're in love with me?"

Josie nods again, opening her eyes and her trembling hand reaches out and grabs Hope's. "Of course I am." She says. "I mean, who wouldn't be? Only an idiot wouldn't be in love with you." She laughs. "And I wish it didn't have to be this way." 

"Jo…" Hope mumbles softly. "I-I don't know what else to say."

"You don't need to say anything else, Hope." Josie smiles. She reaches up and wipes the tears Hope's unaware of that are dripping down her face. "You just keep being you. You live, you laugh, you love. Just like you always do." 

"I-" Hope's speechless. 

"It'll be okay." She says softly. Then she looks at her sister, father and best friend. "I love you guys so much. Dad, tell mom I'm sorry and I love her… Lizzie, try to stay out of trouble and it's okay to let people know you love them. Don't hold back… it's okay to show people your soft side. Show them the side of my sister that I know and love dearly…" she says. "MG, take care of Lizzie for me… okay? I love you both so much. I love you dad, I love you Lizzie, I love you MG…" then she pauses and looks at Hope. Brown meets Blue. "I love you… Hope." 

Just as Josie says those words, it hits Hope. _She loves Josie back_. It's always been Josie. It was never Landon. It was Josie… everything has been about Josie. 

"Josie-" Hope says, but she stops and her eyes grow wide. 

And before their very eyes, Josie slowly starts to crumble.

"No, no, _no_." Lizzie says. "Josie, stay okay. You're going to be fine-" she stops mid way as she watches in horror as Josie slowly starts to turn into dust, and slowly, she evaporates……. 

"No!" Lizzie cries out. She starts to scream and cry. Alaric tries to calm her down but he can't help but cry too. MG moves in close to Alaric and Lizzie, pulling them in close.

Hope is still. Her mind is racing and she can't think straight. Her brain takes hours to register that Josie's dead… that Josie's gone… that Josie _literally evaporated_ in front of her very eyes…

_Josie's gone… and time stands still…_


	2. Part II: Return Of My Lover.

Hope is in her room, wallowing after the loss of Josie. She knows what she must do in order to bring Josie back. She just knows it will hurt her all the same.

Landon knocks on her door. So Hope gets out of bed and opens it.

"Hey…" He says softly. "I wanted to check on you. I know everyone's been hurting since Jo-" he gets cut off. 

"Don't…" Hope says. "Don't say her name,.… please."

"Okay…" He nods. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, we need to." 

Landon enters the room and the two of them sit on Hope's bed.

They sit in silence. 

"I know how you felt about her, or rather, how you _feel_ about her…" Landon says. Breaking the silence. "I know how much you loved... _love_ her…"

"How did you know?"

Landon laughs. "I'm your boyfriend, Hope… I can tell." 

"I love her… I thought I loved you, and I promise I did, but… Josie…" Hope says, her voice cracking when she says Josie's name. 

"I know." Landon says softly. He takes Hope's hand into his. "You know, there is a way you can bring her back…"

"I know." Hope replies. "It's going to hurt a lot…" 

"But you know you have to. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way, was it?" 

Hope shakes her head, tears dripping down her face. "No, it wasn't…" 

"I'll always be here with you, Hope." Landon says as he places a hand on her chest where her heart is. "Right here." 

"I know." Hope nods. "And I'll always love you in some way…" 

"I'll always love you too." Landon replies. "Do you want us to count to three?" 

"No… I think I can do it. But can I hug you? One last time?" She asks.

"Yes." Landon replies.

He wraps his arms around Hope and pulls her in close, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Hope Mikaelson." 

"I love you too." She replies. She lets out a sigh. "I renounce my wish…" 

It takes a few seconds, but eventually, Landon disappears. Hope lets some tears fall and can feel her heart break for a second. She just lost him again. But she knows she had to renounce her wish to bring Josie back. It was the only way to. And she knows she's not the only one who lost Josie. Lizzie, Alaric, Caroline, MG, Jed and Kaleb lost Josie too. Even Penelope. 

A few seconds went by, and there's a knock at Hope's door. She stands up, wipes the tears away and goes to the door, then she opens it. And on the other side of the door is Hope's favorite person, Josie Saltzman.

"Hey Hope, do you know-" Josie says.

Hope jumps up and flings her arms around Josie's neck, burying her face in Josie's chest and lets out a soft sob. 

Caught off guard, Josie asks,"Hey there, what's wrong?" then wraps her arms around the shorter girls waist.

"I thought I lost you" Hope sobs softly.

"I'm right here." Josie says softly, holding the shorter girl close. "I don't know why you're crying, or why you're saying you thought you lost me, but I'm right here." 

After a few more minutes of Hope feeling the comfort of being in Josie's arms, she pulls back. 

"It's a long story." Hope says. "But what matters is you're alive and you're okay."

"Okay, yes, you're right…" Josie replies. "I guess I just don't understand what's going on, but that's okay." 

"Josie… do you remember anything?" Hope asks.

"No." Josie confesses. "I-I don't." 

"Can I kiss you? Maybe you'll remember."

Josie blushes a little. "What?" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

"Yes."

Josie and Hope lean in and their lips touch. For a moment, for a second, everything is standing still. 

Hope pulls back and places a hand on Josie's cheek. "I love you, Josie Saltzman." 

"But what about Landon?"

"I'll explain that eventually." Hope says. "What matters is we're here together."

"You're right." 

"So," Hope grins. "Can I kiss you again?"

Josie laughs. "Of course."

So they kiss again, ignoring the world around them, and ignoring the fact that Lizzie Saltzman is standing right behind them, gagging. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter:abcsupercorp  
> tumblr: abcsupercorp


End file.
